Links of the Chain: Year One
by SierraAccent
Summary: James and Leah Potter begin their first year at Hogwarts and find that not everything is always as it seems. Their worst enemy becomes their best friend and they're forced to recognize that evil comes in many shapes and sizes.
1. Chapter 1

__

A/N: Hello, dear readers. This is the promised prequel to Blood and Family. It follows the adults of B&F back to their first years of school; how they hated, how they loved, how they pranked, and how they were torn apart.

****

Links of the Chain

Year One: Friend, Family, and Enemy

"James Jonathan Potter, get back here this instant." 

James ran from his yelling mother and into his father's study. It wasn't as if he actually _meant_ to turn his sister's hair green. It just sort of happened.

Of course, he really didn't fear what ever punishment his mother would inflict. His twin sister, Leah, was a much more formidable enemy. 

"What have you done this time, James?" Jonathan Potter asked with a small grin gracing his lips.

"Turned Leah's hair green," James said casually, sitting across from his father. "She didn't notice until mum said something."

Jonathan laughed. "You do know that your sister will retaliate."

"Of course she will," James answered. "What fun would our war be if she didn't?"

"I wouldn't know," his father said with another small grin.

Jonathan Potter was by no means an old man, he had just turned forty the day that James and Leah had gotten their Hogwarts letters. His hair, though, was already turning grey and James had long since begun to think that it was from his work at the Ministry of Magic. Jonathan had been recently voted to the office of Minister.

James knew that his father hated his new position, but he wouldn't dare give it up. The Dark Lord Voldemort was quickly gaining power and the public needed a figure in charge that they could trust. The Potters were synonymous with the Light side and it was rumored that they were descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor despite the fact that there was nothing in the Potter family history to suggest any such relationship.

"I won't save you from them," Jonathan said after a few seconds when his wife's voice neared the study door. James looked alarmed for a moment, much to his father's amusement.

"I…" James began.

"You should run," Jonathan said nodding. James stood up and bolted to the secret passage on the other side of the room.

"Where is he?" Anna Potter asked, bursting into the study.

"Who?" Jonathan asked innocently.

Anna leveled her eyes at him. "Your son."

"Haven't a clue," Jonathan said. He grinned at his wife and motioned to the passage with his eyes. She nodded with a wicked gleam in her eyes and crossed the room.

"So, little brother, tell me, did you honestly think that you'd get away with it?" Leah Potter asked seriously, but her eyes held a playful gleam.

James shrugged. "One never knows," he answered idly. 

"You know, James," she said, all pretense of anger fading away, "I've been doing some research."

"Wow, Leah Potter doing research. Someone should call the Daily Prophet," he said jokingly.

She glared at him. "We're going to have quite a few enemies in our year," she said seriously. 

"Like who?" James asked, suddenly interested. He looked around to make sure that their parents weren't around.

"Well, for starters, Snape, Black, and Marco."

"We can't really consider Marco and enemy though. After all he is our cousin."

"So is Serena and she's in Slytherin."

James shrugged. "You never know. Anyone else?"

"Malfoy's two years ahead of us with Goyle. Avery, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Bella Black are starting second year. Evan Rosier will be in our year as well." She shrugged. "That's all I know now."

"How did you find all that out?"

"Mum and dad were talking about it after our letters came. Mum's worried that things could get dangerous with this Voldemort character about."

James looked at his sister. She wasn't at all worried about the possible threat that the Dark Lord Voldemort posed, but then again, she always had been good at hiding her feelings. They all had to be.

James, despite his reservations, grinned at his sister. They came to a silent truce to put their own war on hold in favor of pranking all the Slytherins. 

James Potter couldn't deny that he was excited as he and his sister found an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They put their trunks away. James left his new owl, Moria, in its cage but Leah let her new kitten, Silver, out to play. James sighed when the cat decided to use his lap as a playground.

"Leah, get this blasted cat away from me," he said, trying very hard to sound firm, but failing miserably.

"Oh, hush, James," she scolded, sounding every bit like their mother and James wondered how she could do that. "Play nice, Silver. I'm going to find some people. If you leave, James, put her back in the basket."

Leah stood up and left the compartment. James looked after his twin, incredulous. She was being nicer to the cat than to him.

He sighed and pushed the cat off his lap and onto the floor. Silver hissed in annoyance and swiped at him with her claws before jumping onto the other seat and into her basket.

James shook his head and closed the basket so the demonic cat couldn't get out. He didn't have much time to himself before the compartment door opened again. He turned, expecting his sister, but instead saw a sickly boy his age. The boy had brown hair and was his height. James didn't recognize him from anywhere so assumed that he had to be a Muggle-born. 

"Hello," the boy said hesitantly.

"'Allo," James answered. "I'm James Potter. If you're looking for a seat, you can sit in here with my sister and me."

"Thank you," the boy said, stowing his trunk. He didn't have an animal. "I'm Remus Lupin."

James smiled and the two began to talk about Quidditch. 

Leah walked to the front of the train looking for her two cousins, Serena and Marco Lewis. Despite the fact that Serena was in Slytherin, she was still a distant cousin to the Potters who had been in Gryffindor for generations.

"Well, if it isn't a Potter," a cold, sneering voice said from behind her.

Leah closed her eyes for a moment before she turned and looked at the person who'd spoken. "Malfoy," she said in greeting. She looked past him to see two of the new Slytherins. "Snape and Rosier. Recruiting, Lucius?"

"And you're not?" he asked.

Leah shrugged. "Not really, I was looking for my cousin."

"Serena is busy now."

"Oh, so you're her keeper? Wonder if she knows that."

"Go back to the Gryffindors, Potter. Something could happen to a little first-year Gryffindor down here with the Slytherins all by herself."

Leah's eyes flashed dangerously. "And what makes you think that I'm here by myself?"

"I don't see your fool of a brother around here anywhere," Lucius sneered. 

Leah smirked. "You're a fool, Lucius."

Lucius glared at her. "Go save some Mudbloods, Potter. It's what you do best after all."

"And how would you know what I do best, Malfoy?" She grinned at him and walked past him and the other two first years that parted for her to pass.

Once Leah was far enough away from them she began to laugh.

Sirius Black really didn't want to go to Hogwarts even though he had been looking forward to it all his life. The second that he stepped foot on the train, he had become everyone's enemy. He was a Black. His family had been in Slytherin for centuries.

He was the enemy and a follower of darkness.

He was accepted by the Slytherins automatically and was now talking to a rather interesting second-year Slytherin named Serena Lewis. He recognized the family name. The Lewises were distant cousin of the Potters and Jonathan Potter had just been named Minister. For Sirius, that could be a good thing or a very bad thing.

"So," Serena continued, "tell me, Sirius, are you like your family?"

The question caught him off guard and he wasn't sure how to answer. If he answered yes, it would make the Slytherin happy, but he'd be lying to himself. If he answered no, he'd anger the second-year who most certainly knew many painful hexes, but he'd e telling the truth.

He was saved from answering, however, when the compartment door opened and a young girl, probably a first-year, walked inside and closed it behind her. She had hip length black hair and dark brown eyes. 

"Serena, I've been looking for you," she said, barely glancing at Sirius before turning to the Slytherin.

"Hello, Leah," Serena said. "Sirius, this is my cousin, Leah Potter, Leah this is Sirius Black."

Leah smirked. "I see that Lucius isn't the only one recruiting." 

"You've already met with Lucius?"

"Unfortunately. I need your help with a project, darling cousin."

"Would this involve certain Slytherin abilities?"

"Perhaps. James and I are in the middle of a prank war."

Serena smiled. "Any ideas?"

"A few. Dad gave James and I Invisibility cloaks before we left, much to mum's horror."

"Oh I'm sure. Aunt Anna gets quite upset when Jonathan helps you with pranking." 

Leah shrugged. "So you'll help?"

"Of course," Serena answered. "You better go before Lucius comes back. He's not in a good mood today."

"Are any of the Malfoys ever in good moods?"

"You have a point," Serena answered with a laugh. "Get out of here, Gryffindor."

"Later, Slyth," Leah said leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

****

A/N: Well, dear readers, here is chapter 2. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

Leah made her way back to the compartment she shared with James. She was putting the final touches of her prank against her brother into place. With Serena's knowledge of the secrets tunnels around Hogwarts, Leah figured that her plan would work perfectly.

She walked into the compartment and found her brother talking with another first-year she didn't recognize, which wasn't really surprising; the Potter family was well known and admired, but several families had still fled, fearing another war would destroy the existence they had survived. This boy's parents were probably one of them.

"Hello, brother dear," she said and flopped down onto the seat beside the boy.

"Find anyone?" James asked.

"Friend or foe?" she asked, grinning.

"Who?"

"Malfoy, Snape, and Rosier first and after that I found Serena talking to Black."

"That's nice," James said. "Leah, this is Remus Lupin, Remus, this is my ever insane but otherwise wonderfully clever sister, Leah."

"Flattery will get you no where, James Potter," Leah said before looking at Remus. "It's nice to meet you, Remus."

"Likewise," Remus said.

"So what are you and Serena plotting?" James asked, interrupting them.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out-after we've done it, of course," Leah said. "You'll learn soon, little brother."

James glared at her.

"Who's Serena?" Remus asked.

"Our cousin," James answered. "She's in Slytherin, but Leah here doesn't seem to understand that she's supposed to be the enemy."

"Key words, James; _supposed to be_."

"Yeah, okay," he said off-handedly. Leah grinned.

~~~

When the train arrived in Hogsmeade, James, Remus, and Leah got off and followed the rest of the first years to the area where a half-giant was calling them over. James caught a glimpse of Sirius Black from Leah's description of him.

James looked around for his sister while they were guided to the boats that would take them to Hogwarts. He saw her getting on a boat with a red-headed girl, Black, and someone else James didn't know. 

He didn't know much about the Black family, except what his parents had told him and Leah which was that they were all dark wizards and were most likely following this new Dark Lord Voldemort. James suddenly felt ice drop into his stomach while he got onto a boat with Remus. Black, the heir of the Black family was near his sister. He could hurt her.

Despite the playful animosity between James and his sister, that was all it was, playing. They would never seriously hurt the other for any reason and they were extremely protective of each other. James would do anything to protect his sister and he knew that Leah felt the same.

"James, look," Remus said.

James looked up and caught his first glimpse of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

~~~

Leah purposely separated herself from James and Remus once they got off the train. She heard the classic words that any Potter would respond to.

__

Mudblood

She caught sight of Snape and Rosier taunting some red-headed girl. Leah pushed past a few others to get there.

"Go back home, Mudblood," Rosier said.

"Why don't you go home, Evan?" Leah asked.

"Go away, Potter," Snape said. "This isn't about you."

"Maybe not, Snape," another voice said. Leah recognized Black at once. "But I doubt that you'd want to piss off Serena Lewis by cursing her cousin and once of her friends. From what I hear, she could make your life in Slytherin miserable."

Snape sneered at Black before he and Rosier left.

Leah looked at Black, but he wasn't even glancing in her direction but instead getting on a boat. Leah sighed and looked at the girl.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Leah Potter," Leah answered. "That was Sirius Black," she added, pointing towards Black. "Let's go."

~~~

Sirius was nervous. He'd just made a fool of himself and in front of a Potter, no less. He'd helped save a Muggle-born girl from Slytherins. He knew that Snape and Rosier wouldn't forget that anytime soon.

He'd helped a Muggle-born and a Potter by threatening Snape and Rosier.

He prayed that he wouldn't be put into Slytherin.

The first years got off the boats and were lead by the half giant into the school where a stern looking witch in emerald robes was waiting.

"The firs' years, Professor," the man said.

"Thank you, Hagrid," the Professor said. She turned to the students. "My name is Professor McGonagall. In a few minutes, you all will join your fellow students in the Great Hall for dinner, but before you can sit down you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your house will be like your family. Good deeds will win you house points, while any rule-breaking will cost you points.

"Try to make yourselves presentable and I will return for you in a moment."

Professor McGonagall turned and left them. Sirius looked around. Most of the prospective Slytherins were grouped together. Potter and the Muggle-born girl had disappeared, but Sirius didn't care about that.

Even though he couldn't stop thinking about it.

He sighed in relief when McGonagall returned and lead then into the Great Hall where all the other students were waiting and talking. Sirius had never felt more nervous as hundreds of eyes watched him.

There was a three-legged stool upon which a decrepit looking hat sat. Suddenly, the hat burst into song, startling Sirius.

__

You come before me today

Ready and willing to meet your fate

Do not worry young ones

I will put you where you belong

May it be Slytherin

With those cunning and sly

A place to make real friends

Or perhaps Ravenclaw

With those of intelligence

And a ready mind

Maybe even Hufflepuff

Where loyalty is abundant

And hard work is always loved

But perhaps even in Gryffindor

Where the brave dwell

Because courage is always in the air

So young children

Place me on your heads

And I shall tell you where you belong

It is difficult to separate you

In such times of trouble

But separate you I must

So put me on

And let the sorting begin!

There was silence in the Great Hall for a split second before everyone started applauding. Once the noise had died down, McGonagall began to call names.

"Applegate, Jeffery."

A blond haired boy nervously stepped forward and sat on the stool. McGonagall place the hat on his head and after a few seconds the hat yelled out.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Baines, Alex."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius heard the whispers as he walked forward. He saw Potter out of the corner of his eye and she was giving him a slight smile-or perhaps she was smiling at her new friend. Sirius believed it was the latter. 

McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

__

"Well, young Black, I've met many of your family before. All of them in Slytherin, but that is not the place for you."

"Really?" Sirius asked mentally_._

"Tis not," the hat continued._ "No, there is a much batter place for you, a place where you will make your best friends…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken off his head and Sirius jumped off the stool. There was a moment's silence in the Great Hall as Sirius began towards the Gryffindor table. 

And Sirius knew why it was quiet. He was a Black and he was placed in Gryffindor.

Hell wouldn't even begin to describe what his mother would do to him when she found out, but he didn't care.

~~~

Leah was incredulous, but inwardly happy. Sirius Black was a Gryffindor. It had shocked her, but she remembered the event before they had gotten on the boats. His actions _had_ been the actions of a Gryffindor.

"Can you believe it?" James whispered harshly. "A Black, in Gryffindor."

"Shut it, James," Leah warned. "He's a good person."

"No one from that family is good, Leah."

Leah spun to face him. "He helped me save Lily from Snape and Rosier. He's a good person and I swear to Merlin that if you give him a hard time in front of me, I'll curse you so many times that not even mum will be able to help you. A person's family does not always describe the person."

James stepped back as if she had slapped him. Of course, slapping him may have done less damage. "Fine, Leah, ruin your life and be his friend."

Leah glared at him and turned back to the sorting. Lily was made a Gryffindor and sat down across from Black at the table.

After a while, James was called and put in Gryffindor. Leah noticed that he didn't sit anywhere near Black, but next to Remus Lupin and she sighed as she walked up to the stool after her name was called.

__

"Another Potter, that makes two of you this year. I hope the professors know what they're in for." Leah could swear the hat was laughing. _"So I shall place you with your slightly arrogant brother._

"But remember, young Potter, darkness is coming and the alliances you make this year will affect your entire life. So off you go to…

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Leah got off the stool and walked over to the table. James looked at her, but she only glared at him. In her mind she suddenly made note of something else for her prank as she sat down next to Lily and across from Black.

"Well," Lily said, "that certainly wasn't what I was expecting."

"Never is," Leah answered. 

After the sorting was finished, McGonagall removed the Sorting Hat and the stool from the Great Hall. When she returned, Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now is not the time for speech making so I have only two words for you; Friendship, trust."

And the Great Hall was suddenly alive with chatter when food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat.

"That is _so_ great," Lily said, grinning. Leah smiled and began to eat.

"So, Sirius," Lily began. Leah watched them. "I never got to thank you for earlier."

He looked up and straight at Lily then at Leah. "You're welcome, though I'd imagine Potter here could've taken care of Snape and Rosier by herself."

Leah glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sirius grinned. "I talked to Serena."

Leah realized that Serena would have warned others about her pranks. Oh well, that just made things more fun. She smiled and the three talked throughout the rest of the meal.

After everyone was well past full, the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up again.

"I have just a few things to say before you all go off to bed for the night. House Quidditch trials will begin in three weeks. If you are interested, see your Head of House. First year students will be wise to remember that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Also, this year, a new tree has been planted which Madame Spout calls a Whomping Willow. If would be wise to stay away from it if you wish to retain your limbs." Dumbledore smiled. "Now off to bed with you!"


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Leah woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for the day. After she and Lily were dressed they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Only a few people were there that early for which Leah was glad. She didn't want to be bothered about her new friendship with Sirius Black.

During their conversation the night before, Leah found that he was quite nice and loved to play pranks. Leah had told him about some of her ideas for the Slytherins and he was more than ready to help her.

She just hoped that James didn't bother him too much. From what she could tell, Sirius was the sort of person who held everything inside and refused to tell anyone about it. She knew that she would have a lot of problems with that.

"Morning," Sirius said, sitting down across from Leah and Lily.

"Morning," they both replied.

"You're not very talkative today, are you?" he asked playfully.

Leah glared at him and took a bite from her toast.

"Ah, I see, eat no talk, is that it?"

"I'm so going to hurt you before the day is over. You know that right?" Leah asked, forcing herself not to grin.

Sirius shrugged.

James woke Remus and the other two boys in the first-year boys' dorm. Black had already left and James was glad. If he ever saw his face again it would be too soon.

James had spent part of the night wondering about his sister's insistence that Black was a good person but he couldn't see how that was.

James, Remus, and the other two boys, Peter Pettigrew and Robbie King, walked out of the tower and towards the general direction of the Great Hall. They ended up taking two wrong turns before they reached the hall in time for timetables to be passed out.

James saw Leah and her new friend Lily talking with Black nearby. The three appeared to be having a serious conversation about something. James was curious, but tried not to show it. He knew that Leah would come to her senses and see what Black was sooner or later.

After breakfast, James followed the others to their first class, Charms with Professor Flitwick.

James sat with the other first-year boys and watched as his sister sat next to Black and he felt a fresh surge of hatred.

The Gryffindors had this class with the Ravenclaws which James found as a relief because their next class, Potions, was with the Slytherins. His day was not going to go well and he hated to think of what Leah's would be like hanging around with Black.

"Hey, James," Leah called out to him once Charms was over. "Let's talk." She fell into step beside him and they walked down to the dungeons.

"Surprised you're not with Black," James said, wincing at how harsh he knew he sounded.

"You're a real prat, you know?" she retorted, glaring at him. "All you can think about is yourself…"

"I'm thinking about you being around him. The Slytherins aren't going to like the fact that one of their own was placed in Gryffindor…"

"Touching, James, really," Leah said. "If you're so worried about our safety, then quit being a prat and talk to him."

"No."

"You never know, he might end up being one of your best friends if you ever got past the fact that he's a Black."

"Not in this lifetime."

Leah shook her head. "I give up, James. You really need to learn to work with people. All our lives we've been sheltered and now we have the chance to make friends, but you won't see past dad's views."

Potions class, Sirius knew, would be hell. It was with the Slytherins and he had an idea of what the Purebloods now thought of him. Honestly, he didn't care. He was happy where he was. For once in his life he had real friends.

Leah and Lily were, in truth, the only friends that Sirius could ever say hat he had. During his childhood, his parents had brought people over, but the _children_ were always Pureblood fanatics like their parents. Sirius hated them.

But now he had a Potter and a Muggle-born as friends.

He waited for Lily and Leah outside the Potions classroom. James Potter and Remus Lupin walked past him. They both glared at him, but Sirius only smiled.

"You have a talent with making enemies, I see," Lily said.

Sirius shrugged. "It's a gift, I think. Where's Leah?"

"Right here," Leah said. "Shall we?" Sirius shrugged again and Lily nodded. When the three entered the potions classroom, the first thing they noticed was that all the Slytherins were on one side of the room while all the Gryffindors were on the other. Sirius found this quite funny as he Leah, and Lily sat down in the seats at the very back of the room.

Sirius noticed several of the Slytherins glaring at him. He simply smiled back. Leah elbowed him in the ribs.

"What?"

"Are you trying to start something with them?" she whispered harshly.

"It already has," Sirius replied. "It started the moment they realized I wasn't like them."

"Just don't start cursing them. I'd hate to have a reason to spoil my prank for James on them."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. So be nice."

"As you wish," he replied with a grin. Leah glared at him and turned back to her potions book as the professor entered the room.

"Now pay attention," Leah ordered.

"Yes, Mother."

"Do you even know the meaning of the word _serious_?"

"Well…" Sirius said with a shrug. "I suppose not. Sounds familiar though."

"Shut it, both of you," Lily scolded.

Leah was trying not to laugh at Lily as the professor explained the basic properties of their potions ingredients. Sirius knew all of this so he allowed his mind to wander, not really sure what he was thinking about, just thinking.

And the next thing he knew, Leah had hit him.

"Ow, what was that for?" he whispered harshly, rubbing his arm where he was sure a bruise would form.

"Pay attention, we're getting an assignment."

He glared at her but paid attention to the professor's instructions.

"Now you will divide into groups of two or three to work on this potion. You have one week. I want a sample of the potion and an essay from each of you explaining the process you followed to make it, in detail."

The class broke off into pairs and began to work. Sirius worked with Leah and Lily had opted to work with one of the other first-year girls.

"What are we making?" Sirius asked as Leah began to gather ingredients.

"You really annoy me."

Sirius shrugged. "I try. What are we making?"

"A sleeping draught."

"Oh."

"Eloquent."

"I try. Do you know how to do this?"

"Of course, I do," she said, looking affronted.

"Just checking." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Snape and Rosier glaring at him coldly. "Nice."

"What?"

"Purebloods want to hex me, I think."

Leah looked at the Slytherin side of the room. "Yes, I'd say they do. What do you propose we do about it?"

Sirius shrugged. "Haven't a clue."

"Well, you have to do something."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"I still have to get my revenge on James."

Sirius nodded. "I have an idea."

"Pray tell," she said leaning closer to him so that she could hear his whispered plan.

"Potter and Black are plotting," Severus Snape told his partner, Evan Rosier.

"Do you really expect anything less?" Rosier asked. "According to Lucius and Serena, especially Serena, both Potters have a superior knack for causing trouble and we both know how Black is."

Yes, Severus knew all too well what Sirius Black was like. Growing up, all of the Pureblood families were associates, most working at the Ministry or dealing in Dark Arts. His parents, Urien and Valkyrie, owned a Dark Arts shop disguised as a mage ware shop on the edge of Diagon Alley. Because his parents were often busy with the various duties of running two different shops, Severus was often sent to stay with other Purebloods. Many days, he was sent to the Black family manor.

He had hated Sirius Black from the start. Regulus was sufferable at times, except when he chose to follow his older brother around like a rat looking for food. The few interesting parts of his stays at the manor were the times when Lucretia Black punished her eldest son for some, imagined or not, infraction. Those were always interesting to watch.

School was going to be interesting. Black was a Gryffindor and friends with at least one Potter and a Mudblood.

Sirius Black, Gryffindor. Nothing could be more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"They're too quiet," Leah whispered to Sirius after Potions.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"You're right," Sirius answered. "But it's typical Slytherin behavior. Something like the calm before the storm."

Leah shrugged. "So when are we going to…"

"In a few days," he interrupted.

"What?" Lily asked. "Oh, you two are going to get us into trouble."

"Us?" Sirius asked, looking affronted. "No, _we_ wouldn't do that."

"Honestly, Lily, do you think that we would actually get _caught_? Amateurs get caught."

Lily sighed and walked away from them.

"I don't think she likes us at the moment," Sirius said.

"Well, I don't see how anyone could like you," Leah said, grinning.

"I feel loved," he answered as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom. She grinned and walked to the back of the class and was about to take her seat when James motioned for her to sit next to him. She sighed and shot a look at Sirius who nodded and sat next to Lily.

"What do you want, dear, darling brother?"

James scowled. "What were you and Black talking about in Potions?"

"Just a plan for the Slyths."

"You don't even ask me?"

She shrugged. "You're not involved in this one, Jimmy Jim."

He pretended to pout and she tried not to laugh.

"Look, James, I know you're worried, but please, don't start this right now. Back off for a while and I promise that if anything starts getting bad, I'll tell you, okay."

James looked at her with something akin to exasperation. "Fine, Leah. So what is this plan?"

Leah grinned. "I'll just say that it'll start a prank war."

* * *

After classes that day, Sirius and Leah secluded themselves in a corner of the common room to talk about the finer details of the prank that they would play the Slytherin students. After making sure that everything was ready, they began to work on the homework they had been given. Sirius had noticed Leah's brother watching them. He wasn't sure what to think about James Potter. He seemed arrogant and aloof, completely unlike Leah.

And Sirius knew that James Potter hated him. It wasn't hard to tell if the looks on his face were any indication. Sirius smiled. Only one day at Hogwarts and he already had made enemies out of the Slytherin house and within his own house. That was a great accomplishment, at least to him, Leah told him that he was being childish.

He only grinned in response.

"What are you two going to do?" Lily asked.

"What makes you think we're going to do anything?" Leah asked, smiling.

Lily glared at her and Sirius laughed.

* * *

The days passed and before James knew it, the first week of school had gone in a flurry of classes, homework, and making friends. He had stayed up late many nights getting to know the other boys in his year except for Black who seemed to have much more fun with those of other years. Most of the other Gryffindors had accepted him as their own, but James knew of a few who believed that he would betray them to the Slytherins at any time. James didn't tell anyone that he thought the same thing. The only people who cared about his opinion already knew it.

When Saturday dawned, James, Remus, and the other two boys walked down the Great Hall. There weren't very many people there and only a few other Gryffindors. James looked up and down the Gryffindor table for Leah but didn't see her anywhere.

Suddenly several small, but loud explosions erupted from the Slytherin table. James looked, wanting to see what his sister and her new friend had done to the first years. Green and red smoke filled the air around the table, obscuring it from view. He laughed with the rest of the Gryffindors when the smoke cleared up and came back again. That process repeated about four times before Professor McGonagall waved her wand in a swift movement and the smoke cleared for good, but the after effects remained.

Everything that the smoke had touched had turned bright orange but more importantly, all of the Slytherin students had turned orange. The Great Hall was filled with even more laughter and the Slyths, now becoming aware of their appearance shot murderous glares at every one but that did nothing to dispel the laughing. Sirius, Leah, Lily, and a few of the other first year girls came in at that moment.

James watched as McGonagall looked at his sister and her friends with a calculating gaze. With a glance at the rest of the Gryffindors she squared in on them.

"Potter, Black, my office, now."

Shrugging with nonchalance, the two followed her out of the Great Hall. When they were gone, everyone in that hall started laughing again except for the Slytherins who were trying in vain to get rid of the orange color.

"Good morning," Lily said.

"Morning, Lily," Remus replied. He seemed to be the only one to have recovered from laughing so much to be able to hold a conversation. "Did they do it?"

"I think so." She shrugged. "I know that they were planning something for the Slytherins, but I never asked what or when."

"Well," James answered with a sigh. "Leah got in the first one. She'll never let me live this down."

* * *

"Of all the years I've taught here, I've never seen such an outrageous…" Minerva McGonagall paused. She wasn't sure how she wanted to word her anger at these two students. She had known that one Potter was going to be bad, but two was something out of a nightmare and working with a Black no less. Well, at least this prank didn't get anyone hurt. She knew that by the end of their time at Hogwarts someone probably would get hurt and it woud most likely be a Slytherin.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you and you should both be ashamed of yourselves for this act. Now, as for your punishment; Twenty points from Gryffindor and two detentions each."

"Okay," Sirius said with a grin.

"Yes, professor," Leah said.

Minerva looked at the two. Only one week into the school year and they were good friends. She hoped that the friendship would last, that any of the friendships made this year would last the darkness that was steadily rising in the world. She sent them away to breakfast but she stayed in her office thinking.

* * *

"When you said you were starting a prank war, you weren't kidding," James said, catching up to Leah and Sirius as they began towards the common room.

"That wasn't exactly our intention," Sirius said, "but if it happens, all the more fun."

"_If_ it happens," Leah said with a smile. "Well, no one said it couldn't."

Sirius laughed. James hesitated for a moment before joining. Leah smiled a secret smile behind her hand before walking through the portrait hole. James was far from accepting Sirius as a friend, but at least they could talk together without James making biting comments.

* * *

Sirius sat beside her at the table hidden in the shadows under the stairs. Lily was sitting at another table not talking to them.

"Your brother seems to be improving," Sirius whispered.

"Really? Improving at what?"

"Being a person."

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't, but you do."

"Shut up, Sirius."

"Okay."

"Leah."

"What, Sirius?"

"Lily's mad at us."

"I know. Shut up, Sirius."

"Yes, Leah."

* * *

Later that day, Leah and Lily were sitting under a large shade tree near the lake. Leah had finally convinced her friend that what they had done was harmless and that their punishment was a small price to pay for getting to the Slytherins first.

Lily hadn't liked it, but started talking again, at least to Leah. She said that she would be mad at Sirius for a while since he started the actual prank.

"Why do you want a war with the other houses?" Lily asked.

"Not all the houses," Leah clarified. "Just Slytherin. Look, I'll give you a quick history of the wars. First, there was Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin fighting about who should be in each house. Because of that a war started between Purebloods and everyone else. Slytherin supporters have despised anyone who isn't Pureblood."

"I don't understand."

"Your parents are Muggles and because of that, those same Slytherins and Slytherin supporters believe that you are less than they are. It has been like that for centuries and it will not change. The Blacks, Sirius' family have been in Slytherin for generations along with the Malfoys, Snapes, Rosiers, and Lestranges. They are dangerous people and the fact that Sirius was put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin has created a war between him and his Slytherin family. We made a move against them first and we're ready for their retaliation because it will only get worse, Lily."

"And you choose to help him."

"James and I would have started pranking the Slytherins anyway. Now he's being a prat and I'm working with Sirius to achieve the same goal. As long as the Slyths are trying to one-up us, they won't be causing much trouble for the other houses or the Muggle-borns."

"You sound a lot older than you are."

Leah shrugged. "Some people say that, but really Lily, watch yourself around Slytherins. Just because they know Sirius and I pulled the prank, it's not above their standards to attack people close their enemies."

* * *

Sirius sighed heavily when he entered the first year boy's dorm and saw his mother's prized black owl. He had known that she would be beyond angry because he was in Gryffindor and he wasn't sure how she would articulate her hatred of him.

That was one thing that was strange to outsiders. He had hated his family for years when other kids his age were very proud of their families. He took the letter from the owl who snapped at him. He imitated a cat's hiss and it flew away.

He took the letter and sat on the bed, pulling the curtains around him.

My ever loving_ ungrateful brat of a _son 

So, you have managed to disgrace this family yet again. This act will not be forgiven, Sirius Orion Black. Your actions will be severely punished when you return home for the holidays.

Your father is ready to believe that you chose Gryffindor to plot against them. That, I would understand if you accepted the family name with pride instead of scorn.

I shall see you soon, Sirius Orion Black 

Unfortunately yours,

Lucretia Black

Sirius dropped the letter. He pulled out his wand and muttered _Incendio_. The letter was longer than most of his mother's other letters. She was beyond angry and he knew what would happen when he returned the manor for holiday. He would be lucky if he only got a beating and a few _Cruciatis_ curses thrown at him.

Sirius parted the curtains and sat on the edge of the bed. No matter what his parents said, he was _proud_ to be a Gryffindor. He felt more at home when plotting with Leah than he had ever had spending time with Snape or Malfoy.

"What are you plotting now, Black?" James Potter asked with a sneer as he walked into the room with the other boys at his heels.

Sirius smiled. "And why would I be plotting anything, Potter? Your sister isn't here to get me out of trouble if I get caught."

"Stay away from Leah."

"And here I thought we were such good friends," Sirius said with a mocking sigh. "Ah well, it really doesn't matter." Sirius stood up and crossed the room. "I'll be off now, to find Leah."

James punched him.

* * *

Leah and Lily walked back to Gryffindor tower unaware of the situation in the boy's dormitory. When they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Lucius stepped out of the shadows. Leah bit her lip to keep from laughing at his still orange skin.

"Yes, Lucius?" she asked, completely innocent.

"You're going to pay for this, Potter."

"For what?"

"This," he screamed, motioning towards his orange skin.

Lily laughed and Leah grinned, tilting her head.

"Shut it, Mudblood."

"Do you want Round Two, Malfoy? If you ever insult one of my friends again, you will get it. Orange skin is nothing compared to what I can do with or without Black's help."

"Try it, Potter." He stepped forward, towering over the two first years. Leah looked at him with defiance in her eyes, unwilling to look away.

"Malfoy!"

Lucius stepped away as Serena approached the group. Her face was blank, as it always was when she was angry.

"Well, _Serena_, I should have known that you would stick with your cousin, after all."

"You know, Malfoy," Serena said in a quiet voice, "even the first years understand what it means to anger me. We've known each other for most of our lives so listen now; Threaten my cousin or her friend again and I'll be _your_ enemy."

Malfoy glared at the three of them and stormed away. Serena smirked at his retreating form.

"You angered far too many people this time around, Cousin," she told Leah. "Malfoy and Lestrange in particular."

"What fun."

"So it may seem," Serena answered. She turned and looked at the two younger girls. "I'm Serena Lewis, Slytherin, and you are?" she asked Lily.

"Lily Evans," the girl answered.

"Muggle-born," Serena commented. "You certainly have an _interesting_ selection of friends, Leah."

"How so?"

"It is my understanding that Lucretia Black is more than a little upset that her oldest son has gone against his blood. There will be a war there."

"I figured that," Leah answered with a sigh. "How bad is it?"

Serena shrugged. "I'm not sure. I only know what I hear around the Slyths. I do know, however, that Lucretia has asked certain favors of my housemates. All I know of this is who; Lestrange, Malfoy, and Bella Black."

Leah nodded. "I'll tell Sirius. Thank you, Serena."

The Slytherin tilted her head in acknowledgment and disappeared down the corridor. Leah watched her, too many thoughts running through her mind. She tried to sort them out, though her effort was futile, as Lily said the password and they entered the common room of Gryffindor tower.


End file.
